Back to Reality
by Pitbull Almighty
Summary: Has it ever seemed to you that Diwan has been living in a slight dreamworld of her importance to Oslo and striving slightly to hard. Well, to me it has. This is what happens when she comes back to the real world. Slight DahliaXCortes Heavy DiwanXCortes
1. Reality Check

Back to Reality - Chapter 1

Back to Reality - Chapter 1

- - - - -

None of the characters in this story are (c) to me.

- - - - -

"She can't fight us forever!" stated Dahlia. Cortes glanced quickly around him; he was flanked by a curious Mahad and Lena and was feeling rather

claustrophobic. He snapped his eyes forward again when Wayan spoke.

"What about that anti-Sajin stuff we found on your brothers' ship, Cortes?"

"Use it." ground out the captain.

Below them, Diwan gasped in shock, frozen to the spot with fear as the anti-Sajin drug filled the air around her.

"No!" she gasped as it entered her body. Her head began to spin and she staggered to the side slightly and clenched her teeth but couldn't stay on her feet.

She crashed to her side, her breath coming the slower pants. He heard rather than saw the St.Nazaire dock and tried to raise herself but couldn't move, it

was like she was paralyzed.

She watched the dark shape of Wayan coming towards her and bending down.

"I'll take her." growled a voice. Diwan looked skywards and say Cortes bend down. She tried to move but once again the anti-Sajin technology prevented her

from doing so. Diwan tensed slightly as she felt Cortes lift her up with ease and pull her to him slightly. All else became a blur, fading to black as she passed

out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her own groan sounded rough in her ears. Diwan raised her shoulders and bent her head, hanging it between her arms as the oxygen and blood rushed

back to it. She relaxed and lay back down on the bed, swinging her legs over the bed she rested her head on her hands and breathed deeply just to get her

balance back. Suddenly, she stood up, where the hell was she?!

The door opened and Diwan stood up and stood in a fighting stance. What she didn't expect was for a pirate to stand in the frame looking at her. it was

Dahlia.

"Give it, Diwan. You're not going anywhere." she scorned.

"Oslo will come for me!" she snarled back.

"I don't think so, you're replaceable in his eyes." snorted the blonde Pirate. Diwan growled, the truth hurt but she couldn't face it right now.

"Speechless eh?" sneered Dahlia and Diwan realised she hadn't spoken for a while. She stood up, taller and was about to come back with a reply when Cortes body was silhouetted in the doorframe.

"Dahlia, leave her be." he ordered. Diwan shivered at the power in his voice. But narrowed her eyes when Dahlia turned to Cortes and whispered something his ear, her hand lightly on his chest to steady herself. Cortes glanced at Diwan momentarily and held her gaze for longer than he meant to. Diwan on the other hand was just slightly curious as Dahlia left and it showed a little on her face. Cortes raised and eyebrow and titled his head, pausing for a moment and then stepping into the room and locking the door behind him. Diwan stepped back and lowered her head slightly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye and sidestepping.

"You're taking a risk aren't you, Cortes?" she asked in a reserved, neutral tone.

"I laugh in a face of danger." was the blunt statement. Cortes lifted his lip slightly as he said it, exposing his canine teeth. Diwan felt ice cold sweat drench her back. Cortes looked out the window and the looked at Diwan holding his head in a high position.

"What's this drivel I hear about Commander Oslo coming for you?" he asked in a solid tone. Diwan sneered at him.

"Drivel? You'll see Cortes. You and your pathetic rebellion will be crushed." she snarled. Cortes just gave a cool look.

"Indeed..." he growled."And where exactly is Oslo going to find you, my dear? Your last co-ordinates' are of the block you where captured on, and anyway,"

he looked directly at her. "You're disposable to him."

Diwan snarled and lashed out, to her surprise Cortes caught her hand easily and tightened his grip, forcing her back and onto her knees. Diwan gritted her teeth and bent her head, forced to her knees by a pirate! Cortes leaned in closer, pinning her to the wall. They were eye to eye.

Liver chestnut facing dark olive green.

"The truth hurts, Diwan." his breath was warm and soft on her face.

Cortes let her go and turned on his heel and calmly walked to the door, he tapped on it twice and it open. Stepping out, he cast one last glance back and Diwan and the left her presence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Read&Review Please.**

**Pairings: DahliaXCortes**

**CortesXDiwan**

**Author: Me**

**OCs': None**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In a had been quite a few weeks now since Diwan had first come to Puerto Angel. Her so called "cell" wasn't all that bad, she had an on-suite bathroom and a wardrobe with fresh new clothes in it and generally she was kept extremely healthy.

At one point, she was basking in the sunlight that streamed onto her bed, but her mind was filled with dark thoughts. Commander Oslo wasn't coming for her, at any length; he wouldn't be able to find her. She sighed and was about to drift off to sleep when the door opened. She looked over her chest without much interest, probably one of those skittish creatures again delivering her food. She lay her head back down and yawned hugely.

"Seems my very presence bores you."

Diwan sat up quickly at the voice. She found herself giving Cortes a hard stare. Standing up, the former Sphere agent addressed the Captain with something slightly less than spite.

"What do you want P...Cortes?" she spat.

Cortes leant against the frame of the door and smirked, looking away from her. A sign of dominance that Diwan was used to from Commander Oslo. She snarled quietly at it. Cortes looked back and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't want anything Diwan; it's up to you now. Do whatever." he said and walked away, he didn't shut the door behind him.

Diwan stood there for a few seconds and watched his form disappear down the corridor and then turn away. She could have sworn he paused just before he turned but then again, that could just be the light playing tricks. She stepped forward, slowly, tentatively. Unsure of what was going to happen. She placed a foot outside the door and then another one. She was free; she could give the co-ordinates to Commander Oslo. But doubt clouded her mind and she un-knowingly began to walk forward, thinking about her old life at the Sphere. If it could have been called a life. What would happen once Oslo crushed the last remaining resistance? Oslo would become all powerful and greedy, even more so than he was now.

Diwan snarled quietly as sunlight hit her eyes and she looked up. How did she get outside? She slapped herself mentally for such a stupid question, she had walked of course. A slight smirk came to her face as she looked around. This was what she had been taken from when she was younger. Around the age of

18 or 19, Diwan had lived on a block similar to this, she had been rich but naive to the world, which was why she had been such a good servant to The Sphere. But over the few years she had been with them, she had gathered knowledge and had no longer blindly followed Oslo, obeyed commands.

Walking to the edge to the block she looked out and sighed, a memory of how she had become second in command came to her mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was facing a male Sphere agent. He was known as Steele King. Cocky, arrogant as anything and she was about 19.

He had been "crushing" on her for some time and it was getting irritating. Now he was right up in her face trying to persuade her to be his. Diwan had snarled in his face and lashed out with her nails. She scored and blood flew.

Steele have given her a murderous look and then had fought, Diwan didn't make a sound as she fought and it had all been a blur, but she remembered Commander Oslo splitting them both up with Sajin energy. Diwan had backed off and held herself ready until Oslo had completely disabled Steele and then she switched her attention to Oslo and stood properly. Bowing her head in respect. All she remembered was Oslo's cunning smile and then she was by his side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Diwan shook her head and backed away from the edge, growling to herself. It wasn't worth it, it wasn't going to happen. Oslo wasn't going to come for her. And with this depressing thought and Dahlias words echoing in her ears, Diwan made her way back to the dorm. To her surprise the door was still open. Diwan strode to her bed and collapsed on it, kicking off her shoes, she curled up in a foetal position and cried herself to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Hitting Home

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Evening sunlight streamed in through the window with a delicate force, dust particles sparkling in the rays. The curled position of Diwan was illuminated brightly. She had been there since the morning when Cortes had spoken to her and left the door open and she hadn't touched any food for hours. Coming to terms with the abandonment from The Sphere was very hard for her, she had put everything into it and risked her life more than once and they hadn't even bothered to search for her. Feeling utterly wretched and abandoned, Diwan raised herself onto the elbows and looked down at the sheets, picking listlessly at them with her nails. She moved back into her original curled position after a while, a numbing boredness creeping into her. Diwan closed her eyes and sighed, feeling her ribcage contract as the air left her. She held herself there for a while before breathing back in, the blood rushing through her body made her head light and she showed her teeth in a grimace of discomfort.

Foot steps sounded behind her and she tensed, growling quietly in a breathy tenor. Her sides heaved with what she considered the effort of life. He name was called, it sounded like it was being called through a mist.

"...Diwan...Diwan!"

Diwan rolled onto her back and then onto her side again but this time facing the door and the speaker. A blurred silhouette came into focus and she recognised Cortes. She attempted a sneer at him but she just couldn't find the spite. She just couldn't be bothered anymore. The sunlight was also making her drowsy. She levered herself up on her elbows and straightened her body out and leant against the wall. Dark eyes locked onto Cortes' figure. She may have been weakened but it didn't mean her senses and instincts were. She could run on adrenalin if she had too. She shrank back slightly as Cortes approached her, she had always been in slight awe of this man ever since she heard his name but up close, he gave off an air of power, authority, confidence and strangely enough gentleness. Diwan sat back and stretched out again as Cortes sat down. She felt his eyes roved over her body and it sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine.

Diwan had changed alot since in the few weeks she had been at Puerto Angel. Her normal dark coloured clothes where still the same colour but she had got a crop top on that fitted the upper curved over her body nicely and a slightly longer white top underneath. One her lower body, she was wearing something similar to tracksuit bottoms crosses with flares. Made out of a soft material. She looked stunning in fact. her feet where strung out behind her and neatly pointed and Cortes felt himself falling into her dark olive gaze.

"Cortes, what do you want?"

The voice snapped him out of his inspection for her. Cortes raised an eyebrow slightly and spoke.

"Ah, Diwan. I take it Oslo will be here soon then?" he said. His tone was soft, but holding and undercurrent of danger. Diwan had a sneaking suspicion that if she had called for Oslo, he would have killed her. She pushed herself forward coming right up into his face.

"Well for your information, Captain, Oslo won't be coming." she spat.

"Oh really? Too lazy?" challenged the Captain, moving himself forward and throwing his shoulder forward. Diwan growled and arched her head into her body slightly. Cortes looked at her, raking his eyes over her face, lips and chest. He ran his tongue over his teeth in a suggestive gesture. Diwan flexed her shoulders as he backed off. Cortes lifted his head.

"Anyway, onto more important matters." he said "What's wrong with you, you're meant to be trying to escape back to the Sphere and have us all killed, Diwan. You're acting suspicious."

"Suicide seems alot more inviting actually." muttered the female Sphere Agent turning her head away. He heard Cortes sharp hiss of shock. She smiled to herself before passing out completely. She heard her name called once, and then nothing.

"Diwan!!"

Refer to Jesse from Pokémon to get an idea of what Diwan looks like right now.


	4. Just Walk Away

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Diwan awoke slowly to the feel of a hand slowly rubbing her back and shoulders. She clenched her jaw as a voice growled from above,

"I know you're awake."

"And I know where you live." she growled back. The hand was removed and Diwan struggled into a leaning position, supporting her weight on her arms and shoulders. She looked up slightly and was mildly surprised to find Cortes looking down at her from a standing position. She was about to speak when the door opened and Dahlia walked in. Cortes turned his head to watch her come in, noting the seductive gleam in her brown eyes. Cortes lifted his head up slightly higher and looked down his nose at her. Dahlia straightened up, surprised at the rejection given to her but accepted it all the same. Cortes lowered his head in acknowledgement for her submission and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem Dahlia?" he asked her.

Dahlia shrugged and gave him a slip of paper whilst subtlety eyeing the captains chest. Cortes growled and turned around, stalking towards Diwan and the window. Diwan threw Dahlia a smug look and lay back, closing her eyes and absorbing the sunlight. Dahlia let out a low growl and took a step towards Diwan but stopped as soon as Cortes snapped his head around with an answering snarl and Diwans hands glowed bright blue.

"Just walk away." Diwan murmured sarcastically as Cortes turned and gave Dahlia back to note.

"Tell the crew to get over themselves and send out teams 1, 3 and 7 to this location." he growled as Dahlia left the room in a huff slamming the door behind her.

She snarled as she heard muffled laughter coming from the room.


	5. I Know Something You Don't Know

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Almost as sexy as his is harsh' thought Diwan to herself and rolled over, facing the male who was looking out of the window. He blinked as he turned to watch her and leant lower on the window sill, stretching his body out to the side, facing her straight on.

Diwan fought the urge to bite her lip as she witness his muscles contracting and relaxing beneath his jacket and the sun was streaming in from the window, making him squint slightly.Diwan started to say something but stopped as Cortes reared up and started to take his jacket off, revealing his white undershirt, which was, in her opinion, gloriously tight. She sat up slightly at the sight and Cortes looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he stretched his neck out.

The door was slammed open and both Pirate and Sphere Agent froze and their heads snapped towards the door. It was Mahad. Cortes growled and relaxed and advance towards the door as Mahad started to snigger.

He reached Mahad quickly.

"It's not what it looks like." he warned the boy softly.

"Oh, of course it's not," replied Mahad in a sarcastic manner.

"In 24 hours it will be 'Mmmm, Ooooo! Cortes baby! Oh yes!' Admit it, it's happened before." he said cunningly whilst ducking a swipe from Cortes. Cortes rolled his eyes, rolling his shoulders backwards he leant on the door frame.

"What did ya want?" he asked.

Mahad explained that their water supplies where running low and was just about to go into a long rant when Cortes stopped him quickly.

"Alright, we'll go out now. get the crew ready." he ordered and stood up straight, twisting back to where Diwan was. She had swung herself over the bed and had her feet dangling down and was fitting her boots. She glanced up at Cortes and Cortes returned the stare with a raised eyebrow, he locked his liver brown ones with her olive green once again. Diwan shook her head slightly and stood, whilst the Captain stood and coughed awkwardly. He drew in a harsh breath when he raised his head again; Diwan was right in front of him.

As a tease, Diwan smirked and ran her nails down Cortes chest and murmured;

"Mmmm, Cortes baby!" she said it so softly and with such direct eye contact as she sauntered off, Cortes wasn't sure he had even heard it. He watched Diwan stalk like a lioness out of the door and followed her almost blindly.

They reached the bridge and Cortes jogged heavily in front of Diwan and Dahlia to over take them. He bounded up the control room and waited for his crew and Diwan.

Soon the where all on board safely and Cortes was flanked by Diwan and Lena who where glaring at each other from either side.

Cortes glanced at Lena whose hands where beginning to glow.

"Don't even think about it, Lena." snapped Diwan. Viciously showing her teeth and flaring her powers.

"Both of you, get a grip." snarled Cortes, both of the females dropped their aggressive stances.

Cortes growled and focused on steering the ship towards a remote water block which his scouts had identified as free. They landed and Cortes opened the ship ramp so the crew could get out, he left Cheng and Vector in charge.

Cortes stalked down the ramp with Diwan, Mahad and the rest of the crew fanned out behind them in case of danger. The all got out safely but where still cautious. Cortes started to give orders but was interrupted by a cackling, evil laugh sounded to the side of them. Cortes faced around quickly and readied his weapons, the crew did the same.

From the darkness, Commander Oslo strode out, laughing almost hysterically. Cortes watched Diwan' expression out of the corner of his eye whilst growling at Oslo. Diwan had first of all smiled in triumph at Oslo's appearance but then, like the rest of her crew, her face changed to absolute shock and horror when Jelola appeared at Oslo's side, striding perfectly and proudly next to him. Diwan snarled in rage and then realised what this change meant and stood up, forcing a smirk onto her face. Her smirk broadened and became more heartfelt when she saw Jelolas expression twitch with confusion and then straighten out again.

"Hahahahahahahahaaa! So Cortes, We've found you can come face to face at..."

"Oh spare me the stupidity and tell me what the hell you're wanting." barked the flame haired male. Oslo looked taken aback and then snorted, tossing his head in an arrogant manner, he faced off with Cortes. Diwan on the other hand was focusing on Jelola and both females started circling each other. In Diwans' head, she remembered all the times she had been abused by Oslo, metal, emotionally, verbally and sometimes sexually. She showed her teeth in a nasty snarl as she realised that thanks to Jelola, she was now free, and all this had been passed onto her. Jelola straightened.

"What's so funny, Diwan?" she snapped.

"Nothing, I'm just here to say thank you." growled Diwan before jumping on Jelola and proceeding to beat the crap out of her.

Oslo fired a blast at them both but that was the distraction Cortes needed, he aimed and shot Oslo just above his knee. Oslo let out a yell of absolute pain and rage, Diwan leapt off Jelola and ran to Oslo...only to kick dirt in his face and then bounded to the St.Nazaire where she jumped aboard the boarding ramp and stood there, facing Jelola as the ramp was raised and laughed openly in her face. The ramp closed and the St.Nazaire took off.

Jelola stood on the block for a while just watching the huge crew ship burst off into the distance, Diwans' strangely free and triumphant laugh ringing in her ears, Oslo's pained growls and insults came streaming into her head, breaking her train of though.

She helped the Commander board his ship and stood at one of the windows, her eyes narrowed.

"She knows something that I don't..."


	6. Crushing Finale

- Chapter 6 -

Back in Puerto Angel, the mood was a tense one, Diwan had clearly swapped sides but there was something else. Diwan was seriously questioning her move and was talking to Cortes about it at the lounge area in the back of the .

Cortes was relaxing, sprawled on a curving sofa, eyes half closed with the sun streaming on half of his face, listening intently whilst Diwan spoke to him in subdued tones, with Cortes only asking a few questions and nodding in understanding.

"I just don't know what's going on, I've just left everything behind...." Diwan sighed, her voice husky from crying. She was sitting opposite him and her eyes where brighter than usual.

Cortes shifted his position. Patting the space next to him, he sat up. Diwan strode slowly over, keeping her eyes on him, to see if this was a sick trick. She very nearly collapsed into the sofa but Cortes caught her halfway and she felt strangely safe. Leaning back, she lounged back and titled her head back over the back of the furniture. Cortes sighed and leant back, facing her, resting his back on the high rest on the side of the sofa. He flicked his hair out of the ponytail and spoke. His voice was slightly raspy; he hadn't spoken for over an hour.

"Sometimes it takes the destruction of one world to see the rise of another, Diwan." he titled his slightly. "Our goal has not changed just because you've joined us, and by now," he smirked slightly "I do believe you know it."

Diwan looked up at that comment, eyes flashing.

"Indeed I do, Cortes." she didn't say anymore than that, she didn't need to, Cortes understood her perfectly.

Leaning forward he grasped her chin gently and ran his hand over the tattoo on her head. Diwan flinched as his hand ran over the red mark, the male soothed her and she responded with a sound that was almost like a purr. But her eyes narrowed again and she held him in a glare as Cortes fingers ran over the tattoo. To his surprise, it was like blood and the skin felt horribly raw underneath him. He drew away, still holding her gaze.

"What exactly does this thing do?" he asked, voice barley above a whisper.

"It...stops hair growth." she muttered.

Cortes almost snorted with laughter but concealed it with a deep raking cough. Diwan wasn't fooled though. She sighed and stood up, striding quickly to the door to exit this room, but before her hand reached the handle Cortes was in front of her, his eyes sparkled with good humour but Diwan just snarled, lifted her lip and tried to get to the handle. Again, Cortes prevented her, she tried twice more, and those two times she was blocked.

The last time, Cortes got physical, he rammed her slightly, sending her back to the sofa and pinned her down. She obviously fought back but ended up beneath him.

Attempting to trip him and scramble away, Diwan kicked her legs out, sending Cortes off balance and his form came thundering down to meet her. Diwan just couldn't move fast enough. Her breath was pushed from her as Cortes landed on her.

For sometime, they lay there like that, just trying to get their breath back.

"Alright, Cortes....you win..." Diwan started to snap but stopped immediately as Cortes turned his head and their lips met.

At first it was nothing, just looking into each other eyes, feeling the warmth from each other bodies. Soon it was gentle teasing with their eyes still locked. Diwan flicked her tongue against Cortes bottom lip causing him to start and he responded by catching the tip and dragging back slowly and then nipping at her lower lip. Diwan growled and shifted under him more so Cortes had to square his shoulders to accommodate his weight evenly.

Running his hands over her strong jaw line and cheek Cortes deepened the teasing by actually kissing properly, still with his eyes fixed on Diwan who shifted again this time to make the positions easier. Cortes growled slightly as her hot breath filtered lightly over him.

Taking a chance, the male lowered himself fully on her, wrapping his hands around her back and neck, just watching and holding her for a while. It was then Diwan felt safe enough to close her eyes and pull Cortes down to her, giving him full access to her mouth and body and sliding her hands down his back, she clawed lightly at the skin but apart from that, there was no movement, their kisses silent.

...................

.......

....

..

.

And that's how Mahad found them.


End file.
